


Чешуя

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Локи решил показать Тони свой настоящий облик...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чешуя

— Так и должно быть? — нерешительно поинтересовался Тони, предварительно дважды обойдя Локи по кругу: сначала по часовой стрелке, затем против. Словно направление движения могло что-то изменить. — Нет, ты не подумай, что я сомневаюсь в твоих способностях как мага, но... Это нормально?

Локи, которому до сих пор было в новинку, что кто-то может быть настолько деликатным по отношению к его чувствам, только пожал плечами. Долгие годы в Асгарде помогли нарастить броню, прекрасно защищавшую от обид и неуместных острот, но правильно реагировать на искреннюю заботу и сопереживание Локи пока не особо умел. Хотя ему была приятна тревога Тони, и он готов был позволить ему даже то, что не позволял никогда и никому — жалость. Правда Тони, наверняка, даже в голову не пришло бы жалеть Локи из-за неудачного заклинания, но, по всей видимости, сейчас имело место банальное недопонимание. 

— А чего ты ожидал? — осторожно спросил он. 

— Ну, ты сказал — в змею. А это... — Тони плавным движением рук обрисовал в воздухе контур тела Локи. —... недоработка? 

Локи внимательно осмотрел себя: две руки, подтянутый мускулистый живот, изумрудный хвост, свернувшийся в несколько колец, все как обычно... 

— Ты никогда не видел нага, — наконец констатировал он. 

— Нага? — повторил за ним Тони. 

— Наг. Наполовину человек, наполовину — змея. Неужели в детстве мать не читала тебе сказок о нагах? 

— Эээ... Нет? Только о драконах. Я, знаешь ли, даже когда немного подрос, хотел сбежать из дома и стать странствующим рыцарем, повстречать дракона и... 

— Убить? — Локи попытался представить Тони со злобным оскалом и мечом наперевес, но получилось не очень. 

— Зачем? — округлил глаза Тони. — Я уверен, мы бы поладили. 

— Ты бы — несомненно, — согласился Локи, осторожно, самым кончиком хвоста, подталкивая к себе Тони. Не то чтобы тот показывал хоть какие-то признаки страха, но Локи предпочел перестраховаться. И порадоваться тому, что Тони никогда не слышал легенд о подобных Локи. 

Не всё, ох, далеко не всё, о чём в них говорилось, было выдумкой. В отличие от тех же драконов, которых любили рисовать злобными, алчными тварями, в сказаниях о нагах те были описаны, по большей части, правдиво. Хорошо все же, что Тони не отправился на поиски чешуйчатых собратьев Локи. Он бы точно нашел. И вряд ли бы тогда Локи светило знакомство с Тони. Ведь драконы очень ревностно относятся к посягательству на свои сокровища. Впрочем, как и наги. 

Тони, между тем, наконец-то коснулся Локи, и ощущение его тела против тела Локи было самой правильной вещью на свете. 

— Значит, так и должно быть? — спросил он, задумчиво водя кончиками пальцев по коже Локи. — Мне нравится. Необычно. И красиво. 

Локи, до которого только сейчас дошло, что он неосознанно задерживает дыхание, потихоньку выдохнул и обвил хвост вокруг Тони. Один оборот. Пока один оборот. 

Позже, когда он объяснит Тони обычаи и законы нагов, тот, возможно, позволит и два и даже три обхвата, но Локи не хотел торопить события.  
В кои-то веки ему предоставилась возможность сделать все правильно, от начала до конца, и Локи не собирался упускать свой шанс. Ведь наги влюбляются только один раз. Зато на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А жизнь у нагов долгая. 

И пусть Один подавится своими золотыми яблоками. Достоин или недостоин — Локи решит это сам. Уже решил. Потому что, как и драконы, наги способны поделиться своим долголетием с выбранным партнером, чтобы не пришлось коротать вечность в одиночестве. 

Даже если окажется, что Тони не нужно ничего, кроме дружбы. Пускай. Локи готов довольствоваться малым. Ему не привыкать. 

Но если нет... Если Тони согласится на большее... О! Как прекрасен он будет, когда его тело — не сейчас, конечно, а через пару-тройку сотен лет — покроет алая с золотом чешуя. Ради такого зрелища Локи готов на многое. Да что там — на все. 

Главное — не торопиться. И не спугнуть.


End file.
